The journal of Daemon
by Daemon Prime
Summary: The journal of a boy's life, torn and shred apart by forces out of his control. How will he handle the destruction of his world that was replaced by... ponies?
1. Chapter 1

The Day My Life Ended...

was any ordinary day. For a 17-year-old boy who was working for the government to perfect magic, anyways. My name is Jeron Moore. Pronounced "Share-on", not "Jer-on". I hate it when people get it wrong. I stood, at 17, 6 feet tall with raven-black hair that was always shooting up in random directions. No amount of gel could fix that. I tried having a line of red dye going through my hair and found that I liked it. It was on my right side going from my forehead to the back of the left, kind of cutting a line through my head. I don't know how to explain my except that I wasn't good-looking, nor was I really bad. I just knew it was a face people liked and trusted —that's what my friends said, anyways. I had no pimples, acne, or any thing that comes with puberty, as I used magic to get rid of them, as I have since I found it. On my left cheek is a line that goes from my chin to the center of my cheek. Let's just say, it was an unfortunate accident with a dog. I was of a medium build. I had muscle but I almost never worked out. The only thing scary about me was how my height and my width made me seem like a giant when all it was, was the really baggy clothes I wear. I love clothes like that. Except for the whole pants below the waist thing. That's just annoying. Anyways, I bet you're wondering why the government wanted to help me practice magic. I'll start off by explaining how the world got to where it was then.

The year was 2012. Everyone thought that the world would end because of some Mayan prophecy. I didn't care at the time as I was only 9 years old. On December 21st of 2012, end of the world day, nothing really bad happened. Instead something quite..magical..ended up happening. An explosion originating in Europe, that's all I know about where, spread magic across the world. Imbuing everything with a bit of magic. Suddenly, magic was free game. If you could do it, you practiced. If you couldn't, you envied those who could. That's how it was. Someone like me thought that Chaos would have ensued because of it. Turns out I was wrong. People accepted it and actually used it to thrive. Magic helped save the crashing economy and helped people out if they were hungry. There was no more world hunger.

About six years after, in 2018, I was just out my freshman year and I wanted to know if I could do magic. Some people found it out they could quickly but then again, I never tried. It was the middle of summer and I decided to do all the research I could. If I could do magic, it might give me a head start in what I would want to do with my life. People were already creating schools of magic, that had to be approved by the government of course, and were big. If you got in one, it was like being in Harvard or M.I.T. All you had to do was prove you were good at studies and magic and you were in. There was still tuition, but that was my goal at the time.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was standing in my driveway on August 21st. It was my big sister's birthday. She had just turned 18 and, already graduated from high school, was moving to the local college's dorms. She had the money saved up and was ready to go. Anyways back to me. I was standing in my driveway next to my Dad's black 1994 white safari GMC. He liked old vans for some reason and never stopped talking about that one. I was standing with my back to our two story house. As I said before, I was curious to see if I could do magic. If I could, that would be one thing that would make my life easier.

I had laid a spare tire for my dad's jeep down on the driveway. To see if I had magic, I had to do a basic levitation spell. Of course, it's not really a spell when it's just how you shape your will. No words were needed so most people didn't call them spells. Reading all I could about it, and watching many videos on YouTube of people doing it, I learned that starting off on something big was easier then small for one reason. When something is smaller, you have to focus your will into a smaller area for the magic to kick in. If you did it with something big you wouldn't have to focus as much.

Staring at the tire with sheer determination, I put both my hands forward and started to focus. I had seen so many people do this easily, friends included, I thought that it would be easy for me to do. I found out that I was wrong by standing there for minutes on end trying to will it to float. Just when I thought I would give up, I felt something snap inside me. Kind of the large crack you hear in movies when Dams break. That's when I saw my hands start to glow blue and, with an ecstatic "Yeah!" watched the tire lift off the ground easily. A little too easily actually. I didn't notice that I was gathering what I thought, and now know is, magical energy, I blasted the tire upwards and forwards. It seemed I had used a lot of energy as that thing flew with a speed that could only be rivaled by jet planes. It seems I had the ability to use more magic than all the people I've seen. My life had changed that day. It was great. That was until all my non-magic friends started to get jealous of me and hate me because of it. Those effects of my getting magic were not so great.

When I turned 16 on December 13 of that same year, about half a year since I learned I could do magic, it seemed like the greatest day of my life since all my friends were here, my family, everyone. That was until THEY showed up. They knocked on the door like nothing was wrong with showing up unannounced. Let me explain something I'd learn later first. The American Government wanted to turn magic into a battle usable weapon. Or, if not able to do that, at least use it to help in wars. Not to fight but for healing or clearing battlefields or things like that. To do this, they had a group of their best casters create a spell used to find the most magically gifted citizens. I had been one of the people the spell had sensed. Now they wanted my help. I didn't really care what they wanted it for, they were offering me a job working for them to help study magic. I loved doing magic, even if I knew so little.

My parents tried to decline to them and said that I was to young to make a choice like that. I told them that it was my choice no matter what they said and that I wanted to go. "I love magic," I said with a serious tone in my voice. "This is what I want to do, why not start early?" My Mom didn't like the tone I used but she couldn't do anything right then as I walked out of the house with the two agents following me. That was supposed to be a good day, but instead it led to me and my Mom not talking again. Stupid is what your thinking of. Yes, what I did then was stupid. Out of spite for my Mom, I broke all contact with my family and friends. I regret it now but the past is past.

As I left with the two men, I was told that the government would provide everything I needed for as long as I worked for them. I didn't care, I just wanted away from my family. I should get something straight. Me and my Mom were already at each other's throats. I never really liked her, and she never really liked me. My sister was the one she loved. She gave her everything. She bought her the clothes she wanted, she bought her a car, she got her anything she wanted even if it put it behind on bills. I knew it was stupid but if I said anything bad about her my Mom would come raining fiery hot death upon me for saying anything about her daughter. She didn't even care about her son. Dad didn't really care for either one of us. He was to busy partying with his friends to care. At least they had the decency to be at my birthday party that day. Usually it's just my friends setting it up for me at their house. Good, now that that's out of the way, I can get back to the main reason I'm writing this.

So when I left, it turns out that they were either expecting me to go with them instantaneously or say no straight up. Seems that was the choice they were gonna give me but didn't have the chance since I had gotten in a fight with my mom when they were about too. They were driving one of those straight black old cars that no one could tell what model it was unless they studied cars. I didn't hate vehicles but I didn't really like them. I didn't care either. You might think me crazy for just leaving with two random men calling themselves federal agents. I actually wasn't as I could tell that they couldn't do magic nor were they armed. It seems that I actually could see what they meant when they said I was one of the most powerful spell casters when I remembered that fact. I had created certain spells that detected things like weapons and I created spells that could help me fight. Now I knew I would be perfect to weaponize magic. I have to tell you, it wasn't a good thought.

We made our way to the local airport in our city. During the whole car ride they gave me the basics of what would be going down for the next few years. I was to be given a codename, one I could make or choose as the place I was going to be living in made sure not to use real names. I asked them if my education would continue and they said that I would be using online classes. I've used them before and they're not the best. However, I guess I should be happy that I'm getting out of having to sit in a place for six and a half hours. They said that everything else will be explained there by whoever was assigned to guide me around the place. Of course they never explained it but I guess that was just how it was.

When we arrived at the airport, the car was stopped in front of a private plane that you knew was the type either the government or rich people used. The two men got out and I followed suit. Standing at the entrance of the plane was another man dressed in a suit but he wasn't wearing sunglasses and he had a friendly face on. The two men didn't move but they motioned me to go. With a shrug, I trudged forward anxiously wondering who this man was and why he looked so friendly.

"Well hello there!" It seems this man has the decency to talk to me like a normal person unlike those two robots. "I hope your ready for a short trip. I mean, the flight from here in Florida is not that far from Virginia."

I nodded and said, "Your right, it's not. So that's where this place is huh?" I smile and walk up the stairs to the entrance of the plane. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

The man laughs and, after patting me on the back, said, "We will. Right now. Your right by the way. That is where we're going. I mean it's not like I told you like that just to tell you."

OK, now this guy was creeping me out. The cryptic words, the weird closeness he seemed to show, it all pointed to wrong. Perhaps I was just paranoid and this was the only way he could show any kind of social abilities. I just went along with it as he led me down the plane and towards the cabin in which we would be relaxing in while the flight took it's time.

If there was one thing about this guy I liked, it was that anything I asked for, he brought. Soda, food, movies. Just about everything except alcohol. Then again, I never asked for it so I wouldn't have known if he would have gave me it. It seemed that this might just make up for the ruined birthday party. It would have been better with my friends. I didn't think that at the time but I was shallow then. My anger for my mother was clouding every bit of loyalty and friendship I had in me. We had a fun trip to Virginia. Movies galore. It was a great day.

The day didn't end there though. We landed in Shannon airport in the city of Fredericksburg. When we got off, both of us got into a helicopter right next to the plane and started flying to an open area. That's where I got a little suspicious. When we started to lower, the only thing I could see was a lone road and a small building that was a gas station and a motel in one. Why is a motel out this far? As we landed, the man motioned for me to step out. I opened the helicopter door and, when the engines died down, said, "Is this where I'm supposed to live for the next few years? I think I wanna change my answer."

The man laughed and, while in the helicopter still, said, "Don't worry, this is only a front. I won't be going in with you but you'll be well taken care of, don't worry." As the engines started up again, he said, "When you walk in, tell the man in front your new code name. Just go with a nick name. That's what most of the casters chose to do I hear."

As I was about to say a smart remark to him, he shut the helicopter door and the engines had to fully start up at that moment. I quickly ducked and backed out of the way so the blades didn't accidentally hit me. With the man, who's name I forgot to ask, gone I had no idea what to do besides going into the motel. I guessed that was what I was supposed to do. With that decided, I made my way to the motel entrance. It was a basic set up. The main office and the rooms being separated. The rooms were set up in a u shape around the main building. When I entered, there was only one other person in the room. A man, shorter than me, who had a bald head and you could tell was over 60 was standing at the counter. He was currently wiping it down with a clean washcloth in his right hand and a bottle of Windex in left.

I walked over to him and, when he looked up, said, "Hi."

He stared at me and said only one word. "Name?"

That's right, I was supposed to give a codename. No last name, no first name, just a name. As I sorted through the nick-names I had either chosen or been given, I decided to go with the one I was most used to people calling me. I went with Daemon. Like Day-men. Wow, Day men. That sounds so weird when I think about it. When I told him, he asked my how to spell it.

"D...A...E...M..O..N." I said with the utmost patience a teenager could have.. Which is almost non existent.

He wrote down the name and, after putting the pen down, said, "Go into room 7. Your expected."

If that was where I was to go, I didn't argue. I stepped away from the counter and went outside. From where this place was, all you could see around you was large plains. It was just flat land all around. I loved this. I took a deep breath and realized that the air here was dryer than in Florida. That was good. I hated the humidity. As I made my way towards Room 7, I put my hands in my pockets. That's when I realized that my ipod was still in my pocket along with my head phones. I pulled it out and, after putting my head phones in, put on a band I just got into. Of course they were based of the t.v. show Doctor Who, but they made good music. The band was called Chameleon Circuit and I started off with one of their old songs. It was called The Sound of Drums. Loved it. The Master was my favorite character.

When I got to the door of said room, I grabbed the handle but didn't turn it. My heart was pounding greatly. Something told me that when I opened the door my life would be changed forever. More then what I was told. It was like my instincts said that I would almost never see the world the same again. I had already came this far, why not all the way? Might as well see what surprises this job has in store. With a deep breath, I opened the door. I did it so quickly that if anyone had been on the other side, I was sure I would have broken their nose. Luckily, there was no one there. It was just a basic motel room. That was quite the anti-climactic moment if you ask me.

I stepped into the room and let go of the door. Right when I let go, the door slammed itself shut. I jumped away from it thinking it might attack. A crazy thought, but you never know if some one's pulling a prank on you with magic or not. I turned away from the door to inspect the room. If I was supposed to help research magic then is this where I was supposed to stay? All it had was a basic T.V. with cable. Two beds. One bathroom with shower. That was it. It was a two star motel at best.

If I was gonna wait, might as well watch t.v. I grabbed the remote off the stand next to the bed closest to the door and pressed the on button. Nothing happened, to the t.v. at least. The space between the two beds changed instead. The floor split apart like a trap door revealing a platform rising towards me. I stepped around the bed and stopped at the edge of the opening. The platform looked big enough to hold a group of 6. It even had a hand rail around the edge for people to hold. With a deep breath, I stepped onto the platform and, with the remote, pressed the power button again. With a quick jerk, the platform started to go down slowly. When my head was lower then the floor, said floor closed up again causing the platform and everything I saw to turn to darkness. I wasn't claustrophobic but if I had to stay in here for a long time, I was sure I would go crazy.

After a little bit, I started to realize that the platform was speeding up. Kind of like it was falling. Then it started to stop. I was really confused now. Why was it stopping already? Now I love the rides in amusement parks but his one beat everyone I've been on before. It just fell. I thought that slow was agonizing, but that was before I realized that falling down a small elevator in a pitch black shaft was the worst thing ever. I thought for sure I was gonna die. I held onto the rail like it was the only thing keeping me alive. Then the platform started to slow down. Someone was obviously messing with me.

When the speed changed to one that was acceptable, I just stood straight up and, with one hand still on the rail, said, "Just where are you taking me?"

The answer appeared in front of me as if it wanted to be found. I left the dark shaft and found myself surrounded by a forest! Well...a forest with scattered buildings. The first thing I noticed however, was the mini sun in the middle of the sky. This place was huge but did they really have someone powerful enough that they made him or her make a sun? Was there a moon to match? I averted my eyes downwards towards the 'ground' and saw certain things I would like to point out. In one section of the forest, I saw what looked like a magic duel. There was fire blasts, ice blasts, storms, any thing you can think of that could be used as a magic attack just flying everywhere! The section of land next to it was devoid of trees but filled with moving dots. I activated my own magic senses to see what they were doing in that section. Little did I know that doing that would overload my sense. There was so much magic floating around that I literally had to stop breathing just to focus enough to shut off that sense. I started to breath again and, reluctantly, looked around again. It seemed there was a section for everything. Building, offense, shape changing, anything you could think of. Perhaps the section I tried to investigate was the healing one. Makes since that it would be next to the offense magic section.

The platform I was on led into the tallest building in the center of everything. It seemed that the building was built around the elevator. The building I was going into was shaped much like a four sided pyramid. It was much bigger though. I didn't have much time to take in this building as I entered the top. It stopped quickly as the elevator was only for the top of the pyramid. The platform stopped in a room that was pretty small. It was a basic rectangle with another proper elevator on the other side. In this room stood two people. A woman and a man.


	2. Chapter 2

This was almost too much to take. Almost being the operative word. I was able to handle it though. Right when the elevator jarred from touching the bottom, my Ipod died. That was great. However, it did remind me about my manners. Gotta keep those up. I pulled my headphones out and put it, along with my dead Ipod back into my pocket. I then looked back up from my pocket to the two people in the room.

The woman had multi colored hair that looked like she did it with magic while the man had a devious look in his eyes. The woman was beautiful beyond compare. Her long hair had sparkles coming out of it along with the colors. She stood about an inch shorter than me, which is surprising since I was 6 feet tall. I didn't know what age she was, but something told me not to ask. She wore a white lab coat with a sun imprint on the side of her waist. Over her left breast was a name card with her picture, a bar code, and the name "Celestia." The name was a bit pretentious but it suit her perfectly. The man was wearing a suit which he seemed not to like, especially since it looked like he purposefully made it all wrinkled. His shirt wasn't tucked in like it was supposed to and he had all the buttons in the wrong spots. He must have really hated that suit. He had brown hair that looked like he gelled it so it stood in every direction. He stood an inch taller than me which made since. He seemed to be in his the right side of his chest was his name tag that had his picture, shockingly he looked nice in clean in it, with his name "Discord" and his own bar code.

I stepped out of the platform and walked towards the pair. The woman, Celestia, gave Discord a mean look before walking away from him and towards me. It seemed that next to them was what looked like a control console. One of them must have been the one who messed with me on the way down. My guess was Discord.

"Hello. I'm so glad you decided to join us. I am Celestia. One of the people who command this facility," Celestia said with a soft, kind, yet commanding voice. It seemed that, to me, one of the people commanding this place always comes to say hello to new comers. She continued with, "This immature man behind me is Discord. He was the one who messed with you on your way down." Said man just smiled and gave a small wave. Something told me he did it to almost everyone he could.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. She was actually quite beautiful, even though she was older than me. "I'm Daemon. So this is where I'm going to be staying for a while?"

Celestia nodded and motioned for me to go to the other elevator. I walked forwards towards said elevator but stopped when Discord said, "I hope to see you again Daemon. Hopefully you won't take my little joke too badly." There was something in his eyes that told me not to trust him.

"I understand, it was just a joke. See ya," I said with a little wave. I continued on my way to the elevator with Celestia behind me.

I entered the elevator and leaned against the back wall. Celestia stopped at the edge of the door and turned around to look Discord in the eyes.

"Try not to break anything or hurt anyone, please?" Celestia said those words with voice that said, "Don't do anything wrong as this is your last chance." She didn't give him a chance to answer as she pressed the lowest button on the console and the door close button. The elevator doors closed quite quickly. It seemed that speed was quite important here, or Celestia used magic to speed up the doors. Her hands did glow golden for a second.. I mentally shrugged it off as not important.

When the elevator started to move downwards, I said, with the most sarcastic voice I could, "Discord obviously seems like a very nice guy. Has a great sense of humor to match."

Celestia gave one solitary laugh and turned towards me. The way she looked at me, I was sure I said something wrong. She was one of the people who ran this place, so did she command that people act their best around her?

Celestia lightened up quickly and said, "I'm so glad that you're acting like yourself around me. People always bend over backwards to give me what they think I want. Personalities and actions included. Except for Discord." At the mention of his chosen name, her expression changed from one of amusement to one of pure demanding. "I truly hope you're nothing like him. Just remember that, while I like people being themselves, I actually want people being the best they can. Morally and productively. If you perform your duties well while still being yourself, then you're good in my book."

To a normal person, Celestia would seem bipolar. To me, she seemed like a person I could get along with. She wanted us to be as productive as we can. If we had to give up our personalities to keep our work going, she would hate that you had to, but wouldn't stop it. Productivity seemed to be her main concern.

I gave my own little laugh and got up from against the wall. "I'm here to research magic for you. I'm not sure what section of magic I'm good at, but I'll help any way I can." I put my hands in my pockets and continued with, "Don't worry about me having to give up my personality. That's what helps me with my magic."

Celestia's smile grew as I talked. I hoped I would be able to walk that talk but I wouldn't be able to find out until I did. "That's good to hear," She said. She put her hands on her hips and continued, "If you're worried about what magic you'll be doing for us, we have a test to find out. I should warn you, it's hard. Only three people in the history of this test, which actually isn't that long, only about four years, has had enough natural skill to be able to do everything in it."

The elevator started to slow down as it reached the bottom level. I quickly said, "I have two more questions. That's it. The first, is this test going to be taken before or after I've had time to rest? Before you answer, the second is am I going to be given my education while down here? I was in the middle of my sophomore year in high school. I don't want to be diploma-less."

The elevator stopped at the bottom floor, but Celestia pressed the button to keep the doors shut. "The answer to your first question is before, as in right now. Your flight here was your rest," Celestia said with a hint of humor. "The answer to your second question is yes. Your education shall continue. Although, how you can do that and study magic will be a hard question to answer. I guess the answer for that is how well you can multi-task. Your days filled with magic and your nights filled with normal day to day studies. It will be rough, but I bet you can do it."

Celestia pressed the door open button after she finished. I felt that I now had to live up to what she said. I blame my foolish nature of falling for a pretty face. On the other side of the opening doors stood another woman, just as beautiful as Celestia. She stood at the same height with, magically changed, blue hair. Her lab coat happened to be black instead and had a moon symbol on the waist. Her name tag said "Luna" on it. She looked at me with a quick glance. In that split second, her eyes said, "Another person to look after."

Luna turned towards Celestia and said, "Sister, there's something you need to see. There's a problem in that room." Celestia seemed shocked down to the bone from that little statement.

She stepped forward and lowered her voice thinking I couldn't hear. I had already found a spell online that increased hearing so, after putting my hand behind me to hide the glow, activated the spell.

"What kind of problem? Big, little, devastating?" Celestia's voice may have been almost quiet but it still held that kind of urgency that you knew she was serious.

"Big," Luna said uncertain. She then tilted her head a bit and said, "Really big."

At those three words, Celestia's face fell from shocked to grave. I just stood there wondering what they meant by 'that room'. Perhaps it was some super secret project to take over the world or something. As much as my mind loved to make me think of a thousand things that could be in this room, none of them were true.

Celestia turned towards me and said, in a grave tone, "Stay here. No matter what, stay here." She then turned around to walk out of the elevator. Luna was already starting to leave towards said room probably.

I said one word in reply, "No."

Celestia turned towards me again and, with the same tone, said, "Of course you will. You don't get a choice."

I just couldn't help smirk. She didn't understand. I wanted to help solve whatever problem she was having. Call it instinct. Whenever there's any kind of trouble, you will always find me there. I'm either the one causing it or the one trying to stop it. I will never just stand there and watch. Nor will I walk away either.

"If I have to spell it out for you, I will. I'm not staying here, I'm going with you. I may not be as strong with magic as you. Lord knows I'm nowhere near as educated in it as you, but I will do what I can to help," I said all this with a straight face, whereas any other time I would be laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Cheesy lines like that made me laugh. I continued, by cutting Luna off, with, "Nothing you say will change my mind. Only way you'll stop me from coming with you is to tie me down, or strike me down with magic. So how about instead of stopping me, you just accept my help?"

Luna, who looked like she was as angry as could be, looked towards Celestia for answers. I could tell Luna wasn't used to being talked to like I was above her. I did try to speak like we were equals but my mind had other ideas. Celestia only answered with her own silent stare going from me to Luna and back. After a few moments, of which Celestia was probably racking her brain trying to decide what to do, she just sighed. Perhaps she finally cracked. If whatever problem they were having could make her collapse to my determination this easily, I might have made the wrong choice. However I couldn't back down now could I?

"If you're that determined to come along, then you have to promise me one thing," Celestia said as she turned towards me again. "You must do exactly as I say, when I say it."

It seemed reasonable enough. I replied with slight nod so we would not waste any more time talking. Luna, who didn't seem to approve but kept quiet, had the same idea. She just turned around and started walking. Celestia followed and so did I. We walked out of the elevator and into what appeared to be a sort of entrance hall. It was a large square one though. Where the elevator I rode on was situated had a second one on its right. Since the room was a, very big, square, on each side were two elevators. Each probably led to different parts of this Pyramid. At the corners of this large room, there were archways that led to long hallways. From what I could see, there were floor escalators in each hallway that probably led to the outside. I started to wonder why they would have such long hallways instead of just having this room near one of the sides. I would have to ask later. One look at this place and you would think it's really weird. All the elevators, escalators, and not one decoration. You'd think a place like this would have some kind of insignia or a symbol. This room just looked like a large white room. Kind of bland if you asked me. Again, I would have to ask about this later.

I finally took notice that, while this was an entrance hall, there was no furniture of any kind. It seemed that this perhaps was just a place people happened to walk through to different parts of the facility. The people I speak of looked like normal people. Friends talking to each other like you would see in a mall. I thought people would be wearing clothes like Celestia and Luna. You know, lab coats, clipboards, that sort of thing. We passed quite a few who gave me a questioning look but then went on to what they were doing.

Luna led us to the elevator directly across from the one I got off. By 'Luna led us,' it's more like I was led by the sisters as Celestia knew where we were going. The elevator was ready and waiting for us as, when we got close, the doors opened and the two sisters stepped in. I followed inside but I stayed near the door. If whatever we were going to face was dangerous, and I know this is silly, I wanted to be the one in the front. I should be the one to face the danger as the two of them are more important then I am.

When the doors to the elevator shut, Luna pulled her I.D. off of her lab coat and held it in front a piece of metal that seemed to be out of place right above the elevator buttons. The metal quickly split in two and, after scanning the I.D., closed again. Then the elevator started to go down. My first thought was, 'If this place is so big already, what could be so dangerous that they would have to dig even deeper just for it?'

Not one of us spoke as we went down. I could tell Luna didn't like the way I had acted earlier by the feeling I was getting. It was like someone was burning holes into my skull. If I looked and found my head smoking, I wouldn't have been surprised. Celestia just seemed to take it all in stride. They were perfect opposites it seemed. Even their symbols were opposites of each other.

As the elevator started to slow down, which marked us getting very close to our new destination, I quickly got into a relaxed stance. If I needed to move quickly, having my arms loose and at my sides were my best bet along with my legs relaxed so I could run quickly.

The elevator finally stopped and opened to reveal a large room full of white padding. Close to the door were a group of men and women in white lab coats like Celestia just without any symbols. They were each standing next to a computer looking at their respective screens intently. They weren't what drew my attention though. What did was the weird lights in the center of the room. In the center of the room was a man surrounded by six very bright lights. These lights seemed to be hurting him as he kept convulsing as if being shocked.


End file.
